Speechless
by River of Oblivion
Summary: Five times John Sheppard has been rendered speechless...Sparky


**_Speechless_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Since nobody's bequeathed millions of dollars to me since the last story I wrote, I still don't own Atlantis or any of the characters associated with the show._**

**_A/N: So this is sort of a companion piece to "Speechless," and follows the same "Five times..." outline. Reviews are most welcome! _**

* * *

"_Do not the most moving moments of our lives find us all without words?" – Marcel Marceau  
_

_Five times John Sheppard has been rendered speechless…_

* * *

1. 

"Charades?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"We're winning," Rodney proudly motioned toward Teyla and Carson.

"That's only because Ronon doesn't know half the things that we're supposed to act out," John's tone and expression reminded Elizabeth of a petulant child.

"Hey, we have an alien on our team too," Rodney shot back defensively, "And besides, you've got Cadman; and we all know she's able to get in people's heads and figure out what they're thinking."

The pretty Lieutenant grinned and batted her eyelashes at the astrophysicist, "Why Rodney, I do believe you just admitted I'm good at something."

Ronon and Teyla exchanged an exasperated glance. "I believe we are winning because Doctor Beckett is very adept at figuring out what it is we are trying to portray," Teyla smiled warmly at the physician, who blushed at the compliment.

"I don't know about bein' adept; I've just had my share of luck." Carson waved off the Athosian's praise.

McKay rolled his eyes, "Whatever; are we going to debate Beckett's extrasensory abilities or are we going to play?"

Ronon grunted and slouched lower on the couch, "It's Sheppard's turn."

Elizabeth grinned when John directed a cocky smile her way as he drew a card. The look on his face when he read it was priceless, and she had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Remember, you're not allowed to talk," McKay's tone was patronizing, and John looked like he wanted to smack the other man over the head.

Wisely choosing to ignore the scientist, John began by letting his team know that whatever he was going to act out was composed of two words. He then launched into a series of actions, ranging from standing at attention and saluting to pantomiming a gun battle.

When he sidled up alongside of her, waggled his eyebrows, and pretended to check her out, Elizabeth did burst out laughing.

For the moment, John Sheppard really was Captain Kirk.

* * *

2. 

"You will tell us the location of Earth, _human_."

John simply stared straight ahead, refusing to even acknowledge the Wraith's statement. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before; in fact, this particular demand was starting to get pretty old.

His interrogator, who he'd silently christened "Tim," hissed angrily and growled a command to the two Wraith guarding the door. John felt his heart sink when they exited the room; he had a pretty good idea where they were headed. Hoping against hope that he was wrong, he experimentally twisted his hand behind him; but the strange organic substance binding his wrists together was incredibly strong.

When the guards returned a few moments later, John cursed his foresight.

"John?" Elizabeth's tone was apprehensive.

"Elizabeth…" her name fell from his lips, a whisper of despair.

Tim's smile was smug as he motioned to the guards, who proceeded to dump Elizabeth unceremoniously at his feet. She tried to stand back up but Tim backhanded her across the face, sending her right back down to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" John tugged at his restraints as she sprawled out on the floor. He shot a furious glare at Tim, "If you touch her again, I'll…"

"You'll what?" The Wraith regarded him with cool amusement, "You're not in the position to be making threats Sheppard."

John watched helplessly as Tim yanked Elizabeth roughly to her feet and fumed when the Wraith leaned in and whispered loudly in her ear, "You only stand when I want you to stand, human. I own you now, understand?"

Elizabeth's eyes hardened in a deadly combination of anger and defiance, but she remained still.

Tim turned his attention back to John, "Now, you will tell me the location of Earth…or I will suck the life out of her."

That was it then, the ultimatum John had been dreading…Elizabeth or Earth. He met her gaze and saw fear written all over her face; but that quiet inner strength was still there, stubborn and rebellious. He knew she would never forgive him for trading her life for billions of others; he wasn't sure he'd be able to forgive himself, even though his heart was screaming at him to save her. There wasn't a choice to be made, not really; there was only one option.

Tearing his eyes from hers, John stared down at his feet, a lone tear sliding down his nose and landing on his boots.

"I grow tired of this," Tim hissed in annoyance, "Tell me or she dies!"

The only reply he got was anguished silence

* * *

3. 

The crashing of the ocean's waves against the city's parapets had always had a soothing effect on his soul, John mused. Whenever life and the Pegasus galaxy threw too much his way, he was always able to find solace on a balcony overlooking the planet's seemingly infinite stretches of blue water.

Not today though…maybe never again.

Elizabeth leaned heavily on the railing next to him, inches that felt like miles separating them. The wind kept blowing her hair across her face, but she made no move to brush it aside. John wanted desperately for her to say something, to explain what was wrong; but she simply stared straight ahead, the glow of the sunset reflecting in her unreadable eyes.

John was fairly certain that he had something to do with whatever was bothering her, and that knowledge was almost as painful as the distance she had put between them. He wondered if Mandy had something to do with it. Elizabeth and the new Chemist hadn't been overly friendly toward each other; the petite blonde had even told him she believed the expedition leader to be cold and unfeeling. While John had hurried to dispel her erroneous assumptions, he now wondered if maybe Mandy had told Elizabeth exactly what she thought about her. His girlfriend tended to be a bit too forward at times.

"Elizabeth, I know something's wrong. I'm not really good at talking about feelings or anything, but maybe if you told me what…"

She gave an unladylike snort, "You really are clueless sometimes, aren't you?"

John's eyes widened; he would've been less surprised if she'd turned around and cold-clocked him. He watched her carefully for a few moments before hesitantly asserting his theory, "Does this have something to do with Dr. Kresky?"

Elizabeth barked out a humorless laugh, "Got it in one."

He scratched his head uncomfortably, "Look, I don't know what she said to you, but I told her…"

John trailed off when Elizabeth turned so her eyes met his, letting her mask drop just long enough that he could see the pain etched in every line of her face.

Her voice was tinged with sorrow when she spoke, "I loved you, you know," and then she walked away, leaving him too stunned to even think clearly, too shocked to say anything in reply.

* * *

4. 

"Well, the good news is that the effects are only temporary," Carson wrapped the stethoscope around his neck and turned to face his concerned audience.

"And the bad news?" Elizabeth's inquiry was soft so as not to disturb the sleeping patient.

"For the moment, Colonel Sheppard is unable to use his voice."

"I fail to see how that's bad news," McKay smirked.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth reprimanded sharply at the same time that Teyla gave the scientist a disapproving glare.

"What? You know full well Sheppard would have made the same kind of comment had it been me lying there!" McKay crossed his arms defensively.

"How long will his ability to speak be impaired?" Elizabeth turned her attention back to the doctor.

Carson shrugged, "I honestly don't know lass; it appears as though the stunner blast hit Colonel Sheppard full force in the throat, which partially paralyzed his vocal chords. He's extremely lucky his breathing wasn't affected," he paused and glanced at Elizabeth, whose mouth had tightened in response to his last statement, "It does appear, however, that the folds are slowly regaining their functionality; I'm just not sure how long it will take until he recovers the use of his voice."

"But he will be all right?" Teyla wrinkled her brow in concern, "The Colonel did not sustain any other serious injuries?'

Beckett shook his head emphatically, "Thankfully that's the worst of it."

Elizabeth let out a relived sigh, "Thank you Carson; let me know when John shows any improvement."

He nodded, "You'll be the first to know, Love."

As she turned to go, Atlantis' leader gave her military commander one last backward glance, and then disappeared through the infirmary doors.

"You know Sheppard would have said the same thing," Rodney grumbled again, appealing to Teyla.

The Athosian just shook her head and followed Elizabeth out of the room.

"Oh come on, it was funny!" McKay ran to catch up with her.

Carson rubbed his face and looked at his patient, "Between the two of us, I wish it had been Rodney who lost the ability to speak."

Oblivious, John slept on.

* * *

5. 

If there was one thing John Sheppard hated about being in the military, it was getting all decked out in his stuffy dress blues. It had gotten to the point where the mention of special occasions filled him with a mixture of excitement and dread; today his feelings were no different.

As he stood stiffly in the corner and observed all the members of the expedition dressed in their finest, he had to smile. There hadn't been many causes for celebration since the Wraith had awoken; and it was nice to see people happy and relaxed for once. John could see the representatives from Galen mingling with the Athosians and Atlantis' current occupants, everyone rejoicing over having found new allies and trading partners.

The Galenians were a very formal people, so Elizabeth had insisted on everyone wearing their best for this celebration, which meant dress uniforms for the military contingent. John slipped a hand under his collar so he could scratch a particularly bothersome spot on the back of his neck and frowned. He had yet to see their expedition leader, and he was beginning to wonder if she'd managed to skip out on this little shindig.

He sighed as he straightened out his jacket, wishing he could change into civvies or even his everyday uniform; and wondering if anyone would notice if he slipped out one of the side doors.

"Enjoying the party, Colonel?" A smooth and very distinctive female voice sounded from slightly behind him.

John's head whipped around and his mouth fell open when he took in his companion's attire.

Standing next to him, her hair swept up and wearing a deep crimson gown that brought out her brilliant green eyes, was Elizabeth. John's only coherent thought was that she looked absolutely amazing.

She laughed gently at his shell-shocked expression, "You don't look half bad yourself, Sheppard."

John tried to regain his composure and say something witty in response, but his mouth had dried out and his tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of his mouth.

He couldn't say a word.

* * *


End file.
